Rhett
}} ) Macon, Georgia Link Neal: June 1, 1978 (age ) Buies Creek, North Carolina |YouTube Channel = Rhett & Link Good Mythical Morning Good Mythical MORE This is Mythical |hair = Brown (Rhett) Black (Link, graying) |eyes = Aqua (Rhett) Blue (Link) |ERBnumber = Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Artists vs TMNT Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted |As = Wilbur Wright (Rhett) Orville Wright (Link) Donatello Bardi (Rhett) Leonardo da Vinci (Link) William Clark (Rhett) Meriwether Lewis (Link)}} Rhett & Link portrayed the Wright Brothers in Mario Bros vs Wright Bros, Donatello Bardi and Leonardo da Vinci as a part of the Renaissance Artists in Artists vs TMNT, and Lewis & Clark in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. Information on the actors Rhett James McLaughlin and Charles Lincoln "Link" Neal III, more commonly known together as Rhett and Link, are musicians and self-styled "Internetainers" (a portmanteau of the words "Internet" and "entertainers"). They are best known for their work on YouTube, including comedic music videos, sketches, and their morning talk show, Good Mythical Morning. Rhett and Link refer to their fanbase as "Mythical Beasts," due to them first having met in the first grade while drawing unicorns and other mythical creatures as punishment for writing swear words on their desks. Outside of YouTube, they are known for their humorously low-quality commercials for local businesses, which led to their own short-lived TV show, Commercial Kings, on IFC. One commercial in particular, for taxidermist Chuck Testa, has become an internet meme due to its absurd nature. In addition to their work on television, they have made a documentary called Looking for Ms. Locklear, in which they search for their first grade teacher Ms. Locklear, who caused their friendship. Appearances 'Season 2:' 'Rhett McLaughlin:' *Wilbur Wright 'Link Neal:' *Orville Wright 'Season 3:' 'Rhett McLaughlin:' *Donatello Bardi 'Link Neal:' *Leonardo da Vinci 'Season 4:' 'Rhett McLaughlin:' *William Clark 'Link Neal:' *Meriwether Lewis Trivia *Before ERB began, Rhett and Link made a video titled "Epic Rap Battle!",http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ov1DDjHt8c which was said to be an inspiration for the ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' series. They have since made several more rap battles, including "EPIC RAP BATTLE of MANLINESS,"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EzDRpkfaO4 which featured cameos from Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD as two joggers who interrupt their arguing. *Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, and several other ERB guests have appeared on their podcast, Ear Biscuits. **Nice Peter, DeStorm Power, Hannah Hart, and Tay Zonday have also appeared on several episodes of Song Biscuits. *Rhett & Link hardly ever use profanity in their videos (and censor it on the very rare occasions they do) leading to the censoring of "motherfucker" in Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. **However, “piss” and “dickweeds” were not censored in Artists vs TMNT and in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted, respectively. *They are the first guests to portray characters filmed in monochrome. *They are the second guest duo to appear, the first being PrankvsPrank. **They are also the first duo to have a rapping role together, since Jesse did not actually rap for his character, and Jeana's role was a cameo. *They, Zach Sherwin, George Watsky, Key & Peele, DeStorm Power, Timothy DeLaGhetto, Dan Bull, Kimmy Gatewood and Wax are the only guest stars to have a rapping role in more than one season so far. **They are also the second duo to reappear, after Key & Peele. *They were referenced in Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 5: Diamond when Lloyd said the line, "So if you wanna talk Rett, let me give you a Link!" *In both of the battles where they appear as as a duo, they are announced as a group. **However, when they were announced as the Renaissance Artists, both of them got their own title card. *Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted is the first battle they rap in where none of the rappers are established Italians. *Every battle so far has had them rapping against some form of entertainment originating in the 1980s: **The Mario Brothers (Mario and Luigi) – video game characters, who both debuted in 1981 and 1983, respectively; **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – comic book, movie, television show, and video game characters who debuted in 1984; **Bill & Ted – movie characters whose first film was released in 1989. *Every battle with them so far has had an appearance of the Mario Brothers in some form: **They rapped against them as the Wright Brothers in Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. **They appear in an arcade cabinet in the Sewer Lair in Artists vs TMNT. **They appear on Ted's t-shirt in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. *So far, they have only portrayed deceased historical figures. *In every appearance of Rhett and Link so far, their characters began the battle. Gallery :Main gallery: Rhett & Link/Gallery Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History - the Rhett and Link Collection External links To learn more about Rhett and Link, visit the Rhett and Link Wiki by clicking here! References Category:Actors Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link